Not All The Princess Are Like Paint The Stories
by Miyu-Chan Kozuki
Summary: Como dice el título... No todas las princesas son como las pintan es los cuentos... Long-Fic que aún está en el comienzo... Casi como quién dice en el prólogo de la historia... Síganla y coméntenla si les gusta!
1. Prólogo

**Esta es una historia cuyo prólogo está basado en un suceso de la vida de mi bisabuela María del Carmen, y totalmente dedicado a ella, pero a la cuál cambiaré el nombre por el de Sonomi y la nombraré princesa. Disfrútenlo.**

Él, un imponente rey desconsolado y avergonzado por las acciones de su única y mala hija.

Ella, una gran reina decepcionada por los comentarios humillantes hacia su afamado apellido.

Él, un hombre humilde preocupado por el bienestar de los jóvenes.

Ella, una amable mujer, desecha por ver a su hijo en problemas.

Él, un joven que pese a saber que eso lo mataría, la amó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella, una joven princesa, enamorada y embarazada de su fiel servidor.

Él, un hombre dispuesto a todo por haber dañado su gran orgullo.

_**Ella**__, un bebé, que no tenía culpa de nada…_

**Díganme, ¿les pareció interesante? Si les gustó prometo tener en cuenta sus opiniones para la historia y contestárselas en los REVIEWS.**

**Y también prometo subir como mínimo dos capítulos hoy y más durante esta semana, ya que luego no aseguro que pueda muy amenudo….**

**Y disculpa a los seguidores de mi otra historia ''El amor no es difícil, nosotros lo hacemos así'' por dejarla asi abandonada pero es que me quedé en blanco por el momento, pero SÍ la seguiré.**

**¡AHORA OS TOCA! ¡DEJEN REVIEWS Y LA SIGO!**


	2. Espera durante la tormenta

Era una fría tarde de Viernes. En el cielo se podía ver claramente una predicción de que una tormenta se acercaba, razón por la cuál, la gente del pueblo estaba acabando sus tareas exteriores los más rápidamente posible para poder resguardarse en sus casas. Las mujeres recogían las ropas tendidas o rápidamente recolectaban algunos frutos. Otras, en cambio, llamaban a los niños y niñas para protegerlos en sus casas. Los hombres, mientras tanto, recogían madera para hacer un buen fuego en sus casas, o regresaban de pescar o cazar. Todos corrían de un lado para el otro. Allí siempre era igual cuándo llovía.

Un poco más lejos, siguiendo un caminito hacia el interior del bosque, resguardada, había una hermosa casa. Sus paredes, forradas en piedra bien tratada de daban un lindo toque rústico, mientras que su jardín, balcones, y otros detalles, le daban un toque moderno.

Desde una de las ventanas de la casa, una mujer observaba el camino con preocupación, esperando ver llegar pronto a su niña. La tormenta estaba cada vez más próxima y no podía ni pensar en que algo le sucediese...

Mientras estaba concentrada en sus pensamiento comenzó a llover. La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte y los truenos y rayos no tardaron en llegar. La mujer suspiró y se giró quedando de frente a un pequeño mueble de madera de castaño muy bien tallado en el cuál reposaban varios detalles y fotografías. Tomó una imagen de un joven apuesto abrazando a una jovencita embazada mientras le tocaba el vientre sonriendo feliz. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas sonriendo como tonta mientras observaba dicha fotografía.

-Nunca pudiste verla mientras estabas con vida, pero sé que ahora eres quién mejor la conoce… Protégela Kevin… Protege a _nuestra_ hija.

Y diciendo estas palabras, dejó en su sitio la imagen y se sentó en el sillón… Esperando ver regresar a casa a su niñita… Deseando que estuviese bien… Y pensando en asuntos de su vida… Hasta quedarse allí completamente dormida.

**Es un capitulo cortito pero subiré hoy otro para compensar, deseo que les guste…Y... ¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR! **


	3. Espera durante la tormenta 2º parte

**Esta 2º parte del capítulo 1 estará algo basada en ''Caperucita Roja: De quién tienes miedo?`` y aviso que las partes que hablen sobre el pasado de Naomi (En el prólogo me confundí y la llamé Sonomi, perdonadme pero es Naomi) van a estar basados en una etapa de la vida de mi bisabuela, como ya avisé en el Prólogo, pero solamente las partes de la juventud de Naomi. Lo que ponía en el prólogo era todo de la juventus de Naomi, y los capítulos se desarrollarán 17 años en el futuro. Otro aviso: Las negrita en cursiva si no les tienen sentido leeanlas todas seguidas. Ahora sí, disfruten de la continuación.**

En un lugar más alejado de la aldea, la cuál estaba situada en un claro del bosque y pocos conocían… Una joven cubierta con una capa roja se encontraba caminando a escondidas hacia el interior del bosque. Desde que era pequeña su madre siempre la advirtiera de no hablar con extraños, hacer su tarea, la cuál consistía en ir a por agua al riachuelo, y volver rápidamente a casa sin importar nada más. Y ella trataba de ser siempre obediente…

-¡Hola Kagome!-Dijo la mejor amiga de la chica, la cual era muy parecida a excepción de que su cabello era castaño y casi siempre lo ataba en una cola baja, además de que sus ojos eran más claros y siempre usaba sombra rosa. –Vente, voy a junto Miroku. ¿Me acompañas?

_**De verdad que trataba de ser obediente**_… De verdad que lo hacía.

-¡Claro, Sango-Chan!-Dijo mientras comenzó a correr detrás de su amiga que ya se adelantara un poco…

_**Sabía que las niñas buenas obedecían a sus madres**_.

Ellas se acercaron sigilosamente a dónde los hombres cortaban la madera, y mientras que Sango se dispuso a ir por Miroku, Kagome cojió un hacha con las iniciales I.T y se escondió tras un árbol lejano, pero ni tardó unos segundos en ver una figura acercarse.

_**Pero por él, desde niña estuvo dispuesta a romper todas las reglas.**_

Saltó de detrás del árbol y se quedó frente a él.

-Kagome Higurashi, me daría el hacha? –Dijo sonriendo mientras se acercó a ella e intentaba arrebatársela.

-Inuyasha Tashio, que recibiría yo a cambio? –Contestó ella sonriéndole.

-¿Lo sabes no? –Dijo serio cambiando completamente de tema.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Koga Wolforest, que te dice amar, que intentó sobornar a tu madre para que fueses su esposa, y que debido a que es un buen partido para ti y con él por esposo vivirás bien y feliz, tu madre os desea casar.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Qué piensas? ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello?

-No, Ayame… Ella lo ama. Y yo soy su amiga. Nunca lo querría causar dolor casándome con él. Aparte de que solo lo veo como amigo…

-¡Oh, eso significa que a todos tus amigos los regalarías!

-Pues… ¡Sí! –dijo riendo. –¡Ayame y Koga, Sango y Miroku, Yuka y Hoyo, Yura y Onigumo, Kikyo y tú!

-Shh, mujer, no grites… -Dijo tapándose las orejas como si sufriese.

-¡Perdón, es que emocioné!

En ese momento notaron caer sobre sus cuerpos gotas de lluvia, y al mirar al cielo, se fijaron por primera vez en la pinta de inminente tormenta que este poseía por lo cuál se refujiaron en una cueva de las proximidades. En eso… Comenzó la verdadera tormenta.

-¡AH! ¡No puede ser!

-¿¡POR QUÉ GRITAS!

-Temo estas tormentas… Sabes perfectamente que suelen hacer grandes estrago siempre… -Dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos. Tenía sueño. Y al final se durmió, al igual que Inuyasha.

_**Y a veces al romper reglas pasan cosas malas como estas…**_

A las tantas de la madrugada un gran estruendo se oyó y toda la cueva comenzó a temblar. Ni tiempo les dio a reaccionar por que cuándo de dieron cuenta, la entrada y varios metros tras esta, estaban ahora cubiertos de piedras y otras zonas de la cueva estaban completamente iguales… No sabían que debían hacer. Pero no tenían miedo.

Simplemente, comenzaron a explorar expectativas para salir y para lograr sobrevivir allí hasta marcharse. Sabían que sería duro. Pero lo harían.

-Sobrevivir hasta salir de aqui será complicado, Kagome, muy dura, todo por mi imprudencia…

-Dilo por ti, pero no es tu culpa… Es mia porque todo procedió de haberte quitado el hacha…

-Aun asi, como he dicho, la vida que tendremos será difícil…

_**Y por consecuencia, la vida en solitario será dura…**_

-Y ya te dije, lo sé, pero no hay más opciones, no es un juego, Inuyasha, esto es real y lo entiendo. –Dijo seria.

_**Pero yo, no le temo a nada.**_

**Espero que les guste las 2º y última parte del primar capítulo. Besps y dejen REVIEWS.**


	4. La mentira

A la mañana siguiente, de aquella casa alejada del bosque, salía corriendo como una desesperada aquella mujer. Las gruesas lágrimas se podían apreciar claramente percorriendo su rostro sin parar.

Llegó rápidamente al pueblo y las gentes comenzaron a acercarse a ella preocupados.

_**Era un pueblo pequeño, todos nos conocíamos.**_

-¿Señora Higurashi, está bien?

-¿Señora, señora, que le sucede?

-¡Naomi!, ¡Naomi cielo!, ¿que te pasa?- Dijo la mejor amiga de esta, Carla, una mujer de unos 58 años.

-Mi… Niña… -Dijo antes de caer desmayada al suelo.

_**Intentar ocultar algo era un esfuerzo inútil.**_

-¡Busquen a su hija! –Gritó Carla mientras se llevaba al cuerpo de su amiga a su casa con ayuda de su marido.

Unos hombres y algunas mujeres se encaminaron hacia el bosque, claro está, las mujeres de paso aprovecharían para cotillear y hacer sus tareas exteriores.

_**Pero si tenías compinches resultaba imposible ser descubierto.**_

-Vaya, ahora a buscar a la cría de la Señora higurashi… ¡Como si no tuviese bastante ya con las mías propias! –Dijo en hombre más joven.

-¿La niña?, ¿Kagome? Esa siempre anda metida en líos por juntarse con malas compañías. –Le contesta una mujer de mediana edad.

-¡Sí, nos traerá la desgracia a la aldea!

-Es una mala influencia para nuestras demás hijas…

_**La gente de la aldea respetaba sus costumbres ante todo.**_

-¡Sí!, ¡mi hija se negó a casarse con Malfoy Huntersk porque si Kagome no tenía porque hacerlo, ella tampoco! ¿Se lo pueden creer? ¡Ha malinfluenciado a mi hija! –Grita horrorizado e irritado un hombre de complexión fuerte.

-Esa niña ya sabía yo que sería mala aquí…

-Pobre Naomi… A nadie le desearía una condena mayor… ¡Una hija que se niega al matrimonio concertado! ¿Pero qué se cree esa? –Contesta la mujer del más joven.

-Yo creo que será mejor dejarla desaparecer de por vida…

-Sí, diremos que la hemos encontrado muerta y la enterramos, le ponemos una cruz en ''el lugar'' y santas pascuas. Ustedes, mujeres, corroboren nuestra versión. –Se les dirijió el más joven y fuerte seriamente.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Todo por salvar a mi niñita de su horrible corrupción! –Dijo una mujer espantada.

_**Y mentir no era malo si con ello las protegías.**_

Como habían anteriormente acordado, revolvieron en una zona espesa del bosque la tierra, para así parecer que habían hecho un hoyo y enterrado algo, colocaron una cruz sencilla hecha de madera y clavos y con un clavo la rayaron para escribir : D.E.P Kagome Higurashi.

_**Por eso para ellos, este secreto no sería malo.**_

_**-**_Ahora volvamos, a darle la triste noticia a la señora Higurashi.

-En parte me da pena, la cría era lo único que le quedaba del estimado señor Higurashi…

-Tiene razón, usted, pero han hecho lo correcto.

_**Les parecía lo mejor que jamás podrían haber hecho.**_


	5. La ciudad por primera vez

Por lo que Kagome e Inuyasha sabían esa era una pequeña cueva que iba a dar a otro bosque… Así que, probablemente si tenían suerte y no se derrumbara la salida, podrían salvarse.

_**Los segundos se hacen minutos…**_

Ellos caminaron y caminaron… Podía ser que fuese poco trayecto, pero se les hizo eterno. Varias veces Kagome vio a Inuyasha tropezar, por lo cual, comenzó a reírse disimuladamente, pero él aún así lo escuchó.

_**Pero aún así sé que no estoy sola.**_

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? –Dijo ofendido.

-Lo… Lo siento Inuyasha… -Entre risas.- Pero es que me parece gracioso que no tengas ninguna agilidad… -Siguió riendo.

-Ja-ja-ja… -Irónico. –Pues debes saber que sí tengo muchísima agilidad.

-¿De verdad? A ver quién llega antes a la salida.

-Como desees. Luego no llores si pierdes. –Sonriendo arrogante.

-Lo mismo te digo.

_**No soy la chica perfecta…**_

Y así comenzó una carrera. Inuyasha se sorprendió. Nunca en su vida había visto a una mujer o chica comportarse así u hacer eses movimientos. Corría como si la vida le fuese en ello entre risas, sin pensar siquiera en si hacer eso ante un hombre era cortés o no. Le daba igual. Ella escaló sin ayuda una pequeña parte que había que subir y continuó la carrera. Eso era lo único que tenía en mente. Ganarle a Inuyasha.

De repente vio una luz a lo lejos, que poco a poco se acercaba. Gritó de felicidad, pues no se había derrumbado, y salió corriendo a tirarse a la hierba. Ya no le importaba si había perdido. A lo menos estaba viva.

_**Pero espero que mis defectos te resulten encantadores.**_

-Kagome… ¿Quién te enseñó a hacer eso a ti?

-Nadie. Aprendí sola. Ya lo sé, no me riñas, las mujeres no podemos hacer eso…

-No te iba a reñir. Me pareció sorprendente. Toda tú estás llena de sorpresas.

-Gracias… -Dijo ella algo avergonzada. Que un chico le dijese eso no era lo más común del mundo.

_**Contigo cumpliré mi antiguo sueño…**_

En eso ambos jóvenes se giraron y se sorprendieron ante la visión que estaban teniendo. Kagome no puedo evitar chillar de felicidad. Al fin su sueño se había cumplido: Ir a la ciudad y poder ver a los reyes.

Desde pequeña, había desarrollado una gran obsesión por irse algún día a la ciudad y poder lograr ver a los reyes del lugar, pese a que su madre siempre se había puesto totalmente en contra, nunca la había visto enfadada, pero cuándo comentaba eso se ponía siempre de un humor de perros. Tal vez ahora, podría hacerlo. Junto a su mejor amigo, Inuyasha.

Entraron a la ciudad observando todas sus esquinas, era verdaderamente fascinante. Puestos de verduras, tiendas de ropas y zapatos, niños jugando, mujeres hablando y riendo, hombres trabajando y conversando cansados pero felices, matrimonios casados por amor… Era todo tan distinto… Como dos mundos, tan cercanos y tan opuestos.

Caminaron por la ciudad sin preocupación alguna, muy arrimados, él cogiéndola de la cintura y ella abrazada a su brazo, como una niña pequeña que temiera perderse al separarse de su papá. Para cuándo Kagome se dio cuenta de esto, a su mente no le pareció un paseo de padre e hija, sino un paseo de un pareja de novios, por lo que sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó. Aunque si tenía que decir la verdad, ella se encontraba de lo más a gusto así, entre los brazos de Inuyasha… Porque aunque no lo reconociera, o aún no lo supiera, ella sentía por él algo más que una gran amistad.

_**Con la esperanza de que tú te conviertas en el nuevo… Inuyasha.**_


	6. Los sueños de Naomi

En la aldea, de la cual el nombre ya ni recuerdo, dormía no tan plácidamente la señora Higurashi, o Naomi, a causa de unos somníferos que le dieron por el ataque nervioso que tubo al saber de la _muerte _de su pequeña Kagome. Pero aunque para ellos estaba mejor así, la realidad también la atormentaba en sueños.

**Sueño 1:**

Se vio a sí misma en un gran campo, lleno de coloridas flores, acostada sobre el pasto verde. A causa de que oyó un ruido, se sentó en la hierba y pudo observar al frente a Kagome acercarse sonriéndole como siempre hacía. Naomi corrió a abrazar a su pequeña, pero en eso Kagome se puso seria y pálida y comenzó a correr huyendo de ella. Naomi corría, y corría y cuándo estaba a punto de alcanzar a Kagome, esta se desvaneció y todo se volvió negro…

**Sueño 2:**

Una chica joven y hermosa, vestida con los más lindos ropajes que por aquel entonces usaban, se estaba viendo en el espejo de su dormitorio. Tenía una cara asustada y preocupada a la vez pero al rozar su mano con su vientre siempre se le formaba una gran sonrisa. En eso oye la voz de un hombre lejana y sale de su habitación. Corre por los pasillos de la hermosa casa y va en busca del proveedor de esa voz.

-Padre…- Dice cansada por la carrera.- Perdóneme y sea bienvenido a casa, pero por favor, ahora debo hablarle, es urgente.

Ambos entraron en un despacho y tras unos minutos comenzó a oírse fuera un gran estruendo, hasta que la joven salió bañada en lágrimas.

-¡Más te vale olvidarlo, desacerte de esa ''_cosa_'' y hacer lo que yo te ordene!, ¡Eres la _peor_ de las hijas!, me has _decepcionado_ de por vida Naomi. Me plantearé que hacer contigo dependiendo si…

-¡BASTA!- Lo cortó ella.- No abandonaré a Kevin porque tú lo digas, y mucho menos me desaré de nuestro bebé. _Acéptalo_ padre.

-¡Jamás lo aceptaré! Él será condenado a muerte por seducción de una _menor, prometida_ e _hija del Rey_, aparte de por _intimar_ y embarazarla de un bebé _bastardo_… Entre otras cosas…

-¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS!

-Sí, y aparte, todos los que lo supiesen y te hayan cubierto tendrán que vérselas conmigo… Y ese bebé, será un bastardo _despreciado_ por todos, sepan lo que sucedió o no, lo odiarán, pues al ser tu hijo acabará siendo_ igual_ que su madre. Una deshonra para su familia y las que lo rodeen… Y tú, mujer, serás alguien pobre y _desdichada_, vivirás de la miseria y sufrirás por la eternidad… Hasta que en tu lecho de muerte, si no incluso antes, _te arrepentirás_ de haber decepcionado a tu padre, avergonzado a tu madre y deshonrado tu apellido, _ex-Princesa Naomi Higurashi…_

**ESPACIO DE LA AURORA (SIEMPRE LEERLO PUES TIENE DATOS IMPORTANTES):**

**Os preguntaréis porque conservan tanto Kagome como Naomi el apellido Higurashi… Pues simplemente es porque muchos de los de la familia Higurashi, la cuál era muy extensa, se casaban con gente pobre en secreto bajo la protección de la Santa Madre Iglesia Católica, contra la cual no podían luchar los Reyes, u otros tenían hijos bastardos a los que otorgaban el apellido… Pues bien, antes de que Kevin (el padre de Kagome) muriese, se cambió el apellido por el de su mujer, para que todos pensasen que era él, el que pertenecía a los Higurashi por lo cuál su mujer lo obtuviera como consecuencia del matrimonio, y no que Naomi era la Princesa que por acostarse con un pobretón, irrespetar a su familia y no abortar al bastardo fué familiarmente expulsada, y así, no las molestasen ni a ella ni al bebé.**

**No siempre escribiré una vez sobre naomi y otra vez sobre Kagome… Habrá veces en las que estén centrados sobre otros personajes, o los mismos pero por separado… Por ejemplo, en alguno pueden aparecer como principales los Reyes, y en otro puede ser la misma historia desde el punto de vista de Kagome y después es de Inuyasha. Esto NO quiere decir que vaya a suceder, tal vez lo incluya o tal vez no, yo no soy de ideas fijas, puedo tener algo totalmente planeado y cuándo lo escribo cambiarlo entero… Por lo cuál nunca se fíen a menos que yo asegure que será FIJO.**

**En fin, gracias por seguir leyendo comenten opiniones y conséjenme datos. ;) Gracias.**


	7. Todo por el ADN

El tiempo había pasado volando y ni cuenta se habían dado ni Inuyasha ni Kagome. De visita por la ciudad se lo estaban pasando genial y no querían pararse a pensar en regresar a casa. Eso era nuevo y mil veces mejor.

Mientras nuestros amigos, (Kagome, todos sabemos que era solo Kagome) correteaban por la ciudad pegando saltitos como si fueran Heidi buscando por las montañas a su abuelito, Kagome se dio cuénta de que había un cartel para ayudar en la operación de un niño donando sangre. Tanto ella como Inuyasha eran del grupo AB, por lo que le podrían ayudar.

Tras dos horas de una charla filosófica de Kagome a Inuyasha sobre ética y moral para una puñetera donación de sangre, ambos lo hicieron, pero no sabían, y menos Kagome, que por ese pequeño detalle iban a suceder _demasiadas_ cosas…

**En una cabina a parte de la Sala de Donaciones…**

**-Kagome Higurashi… Es un placer haberla conocido… Princesa de Alejandría.**

Esa mismatarde, el Doctor Naraku, de la Sala de Donaciones, fue a comunicar al Rey que habían encontrado a su nieta.

El Rey Onigumo no cabía en sí de dicha, era verdad, su hija era una desvergonzada e hiriente mujer, pero aquel bebé que esperaba cuándo la expulsó, nunca tubo culpa de cómo era su madre, por lo cuál llevaba diecisiete años buscando a su nieto o nieta, en su caso nieta, a la cuál otorgaría todos los derechos de un Higurashi con tal de que no volviese a saber de su madre, y si tenía suerte, tal vez no fuese como esta y fuese alguien a la que le interesase vivir bien, cómoda y feliz de por vida, y obedeciese las órdenes de su abuelo. Él sonrió. Tenía que reconocer la verdad. Él también extrañaba a su hija. Y lo hacía un poco. Mucho. Demasiado. No era capaz de vivir si no veía a su hija sonreír una vez más y si no conocía a su nieta para poder mimarla y quererla como nadie… Él aunque no lo aparentase, también tenía sentimientos. _Era humano._

El anciano Rey corrió a sus aposentos, en los cuales reposaba como cuál linda y delicada rosa, su amada y enferma esposa. Esta al oír las puestas abrirse con tal estruendo abrió los ojos con cansancio lentamente. El hombre, sonriendo, se acercó a su mujer.

-Kagura, después de tantos años, de tan larga espera, nos la han encontrado… Me han asegurado saber en dónde está nuestra nieta… Está en la ciudad, mi amor.

**Es un capítulo corto, pero subiré continuación pronto!**

**Os lo prometo!**

**DEJEN REVEWS.**


	8. Sentimientos ajenos

BOSQUE:

En aquel bosque, algo alejada del pueblo, se encontraba una mujer totalmente destrozada frente a dos tumbas, en la primera, yacía el hombre al cuál le había entregado completamente su alma, cuerpo, corazón y mente, Kevin, y en la otra, justo al lado de la primera, yacía supuestamente, el cuerpo del fruto su amor, la niñita de sus ojos, la protegida de Kevin desde el Más Allá, Kagome…

**La extrañaban mucho…**

RÍO:

Una joven de cabellos cafés claros, con coleta alta y ojos marrones que expresaban tristeza se encontraba recogiendo agua para llevar al Clan de los Exterminadores. Entonces oyó un ruído y se giró para encontrarse con dos niñas, una de cabello azabache y la otra castaño, corriendo y riendo por aquellos lugares, pero tal como aparecieron se desvanecieron… Tan solo había sido otro recuerdo de las múltiples tardes que pasó al lado de su querida amiga Kagome… Y con esos pensamientos, arrojó el cántaro que tenía en manos al suelo y se cayó sobre sus rodillas, ropiendo a llorar.

**Pero ella ya no estaría más…**

CLAN DE LOS LOBOS:

Allí se encontraba otra joven, de cabellos rojo fuego atados en dos coletas altas con una linda flor violeta en su pelo. Ella estaba observando su Clan desde una ventana de su dormitorio, pues desde que su fiel amigo Hoyo le había notificado de la muerte de su amiga no tenía ánimos ningunos… Y por suerte, siempre había sido una chica fuerte, y gracias a eso no se había derrumbado entre lágrimas.

Bueno, tal vez había sido muy pronto para decir eso, pensó mientras notaba correr gotas salinas por sus mejillas.

**Da igual cuán mal lo pasaran por su muerte…**

CLAN DE LOS AKITOKI:

Allí se encontraba una joven pálida y rubia junto a otra muy parecida, solo que morena, en brazos de sus prometidos llorando amargamente. Ella, la alegría del vivir, la mejor amiga del mundo, la más perfecta flor… Había fallecido. No se lo podían creer… No lo querían aceptar… No deseaban escuchar… Sólo la querían ver sonreírles una vez más.

Y ellos, los dos jóvenes, un rubio y uno de cabellos negro noche, ambos de piel algo morena, los cuales tenían a sus prometidas Yuka y Yura en brazos, tampoco deseaban aceptar la realidad en la que vivían ahora… Hoyo, hace unos años aún amaba a Kagome, pero poco a poco lo superó y la nombró mejor amiga, y Onigumo… Onigumo la amaba como a su hermana pequeña e indefensa, y enterarse de su muerte fue un golpe más duro para él que cualquier cosa…

**No iba a volver…**

CLAN DE LOS MONJES:

Miroku Houshi se encontraba purificando y liberando de demonios una casa de su Clan, pero su mente no estaba al 100% alerta y un mal espíritu huyó sin poderlo remediar.

Tubo que soportar una reprimenda del hombre de la casa y otra de su Maestro. Pero le daba igual.

Después de llegar a sus oído la noticia de la muerte de su amiga, confidente, hermana… Ya nada más importaba.

**Y ellos lo sabían…**

ALDEA:

En la aldea se encontraba Kikyo, a la cuál comentaran de la muerte de Kagome.

Ella no lloraba, no estaba triste, no sentía la más mínima lástima.

Al contrario, estaba feliz.

Desde niños siempre soñara con ser la prometida y la única para Inuyasha Taisho, y lo primero lo consiguió, pero a Inuyasha siempre le importaron _demasiado_ sus amigos, entre ellos y destacadamente, Kagome Higurashi, y ella temía todo el tiempo que aquella amistad se convirtiese alguna vez en algo más, por lo cual ella siempre odió a Kagome.

Pero ahora, ya no sería un estorbo más. Inuyasha era todo suyo, _por siempre._

**Por eso algunos se reían…**

ALDEA:

Koga Wolforest estaba en su casa, arrojando de la rabia todo lo que tenía por delante.

Sólo una cosa importaba.

_Kagome Higurashi_, la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la cuál iba a ser su mujer, había muerto.

¿Qué haría él? No podía casarse con una cualquiera! Tenía que ser alguien tan ideal como Kagome.

Algo que, definitivamente, _era imposible_.

**Pero al fin y al cabo, todos tenían una razón para lamentar su falta.**


	9. Orgullosos

**Siento los retrasos entre Capítulo y Capítulo pero he de informar que intentaré subirlos más a menudo, de semana en semana, pero a cambio quiero Revews eh? –**_**Nadie te las dejará.. Te haces la buena pero saben que eres una bruja… -**_**Cállate estúpida! **_**Shh que hay pequeños delante! **_**–Donde yo no veo ninguno¿? –**_**Tu cerebro –**_**La madre que la… -**_**disfruten del capítulo! Y recuerden que la historia es nuestra pero los personajes pertenecen a la Diosa Rumiko!**_

No me lo puedo creer. Definitivamente esto no está pasándome.

Yo, Inuyasha Tashio, todo un galán de 17 años, el cuál está comprometido con Kikyo Priestess, estoy ahora mismo en una posada de la Gran Ciudad Real Higurashi con mi mejor amiga Kagome, en lugar de estar en la aldea planeando mi boda con Kikyo…

No debo jugar, tengo que regresar. Mi futuro depende de ello. La felicidad de mis padres depende de ello. La dignidad de Kikyo depende de ello. El matrimonio de Kagome depende de ello. Que la Señora Higurashi no se muera de un ataque al corazón depende de ello…

Muchas cosas dependen de nuestro regreso y sin embargo no quiero volver.

Kikyo es una gran amiga para mí, pero no más que eso… Un matrimonio sin amor la haría sufrir y no le deseo semejante cosa.

Yo debo cumplir con el matrimonio, ser un buen hombre y seguir la tradición de la Aldea teniendo mi propia familia al cumplir la mayoría de edad… Pero quiero poder amar.

Mis padres lo hicieron, y antes mis abuelos, bisabuelos y así hasta tiempos inmemorables del pasado… Pero ellos si tenían el amor que yo no daré a Kikyo y ella no me otorgará…

Kagome debe volver y cumplir su matrimonio con Koga Wolforest. Al igual que es mi deber. Pero siento que si se lleva a cabo ese matrimonio se me desgarrará el alma.

Y la pobre señora Higurashi… Solo quiere lo mejor para su niña. La cuál es lo único que le queda del señor Higurashi y a la cuál ama sobre todas las cosas. Si ella no regresa pronto, le puede hacer un daño enormemente grande.

¡Un momento! Deamos marcha atrás a mis pensamientos…

¿Qué el matrimonio de Kagome me dañaría? ¿No debería ser feliz por su felicidad?

_-No, porque sabes que la amas sólo para ti._

_-_Quién eres tú? Por que estás en mi cabeza?

-_Perdona mi descortesía, soy Zaira, Protectora de la felicidad, del amor,y los buenos sentimientos… Y guardiana de los niños._

_-_Y que haces hablándome a mi?

_-Quiero ayudarte cabeza hueca! Pero para eso debemos ir por partes…_

-No me insultes niñata inexistente que yo no te hice nada! Y a que te refieres con eso de ''ir por partes?''

-_No te apresures, señorito sabelotodo… Muy pronto comenzarás a saber a que me refiero…_

_-_Espera! No te vayas! En que me vas a ayudar?

_-En lo que necesites para conseguir la felicidad._

-Y si pido que no vuelvas?

-_No serás feliz, porque no te habré ayudado, y entonces yo no me podré ir y seguiré aquí._

-Cuándo te irás?

_-Te lo estoy diciendo! __Uysh… Que chico más idiota! __No me podré ir hasta que seas feliz… Una vez lo seas yo desapareceré de tu vida para siempre…_

_-_Te puedes mostrar o siempre será nuestra comunicación asi´?

-_Soy una especie de lo ustedes llaman hadas… Aunque no soy exactamente eso. Los humanos no conocéis nuestra existencia, pero me mostraré… _

Por fin pude ver como era mi alucinación. Era de alta como mi mano, brillaba con un tono dorado, vestía un diminuto vestido echo como de hojas también doradas con tonitos anaranjados y unas alas y zapatos del mismo tono que el vestido, todo diminuto acorde a su estatura y brillante, solo que las alas parecían que tuviesen purpurina. Su cabello era largo, liso y rubio y sus ojos eran el azul más intenso del mundo… Era muy hermosa la verdad.

-_Ya conoces mi forma… Pero me puedo volver humana y así nuestra plática será más normal no crees?_

Se volvió humana ante mis ojos… Era bellísima… Su aspecto era igual solo que tendría un metro sesenta y cinco de alto, no tenía alas y su ropa eran un vestidito dorado liso hasta las rodillas palabra de honor, con unas bailarinas en los pies de color negro al igual que el lazo que llevaba como diadema en la cabeza.

-_Estás bien? Te veo pálido._

_-_Estoy bien… Pero… Nunca vi…

_-Lo sé. No nos mostramos a nadie más que a nuestros amos, los cuales nos tienes que proteger y esconder._

-No te preocupes, no diré nada.

_-Bueno me tengo que ir Inuyasha… Volveré y cuándo lo haga comenzaré a ayudarte…_

-Vale, pero sabes que Zaira…

_-Dime. –Sonrrió._

-Eres una joven muy hermosa, de las dos formas. Y más si sonríes y no amenazas.

_-Gracias Inuyasha- Y nos reímos juntos- Pero no me debes coquetear para que no vuelva._

-Cachis, y creí que iba a resultar…

_-Es que eres muy infantil, cielito. Muchos antes que tu intentaron hacerlo antes pero soy invencible._

Y así, Zaira se desvaneció. Lo que no sabía es que Kagome había escuchado una parte de la conversación desde detrás de la puerta…

**-No te preocupes, no diré nada.**

_**-Bueno me tengo que ir Inuyasha… Volveré y cuándo lo haga comenzaré a ayudarte…**_

**-Vale, pero sabes que Zaira…**

_**-Dime. –Sonrrió.**_

**-Eres una joven muy hermosa, de las dos formas. Y más si sonríes y no amenazas.**

_**-Gracias Inuyasha- Y nos reímos juntos- Pero no me debes coquetear para que no vuelva.**_

**-Cachis, y creí que iba a resultar…**

_**-Es que eres muy infantil, cielito. Muchos antes que tu intentaron hacerlo antes pero soy invencible.**_

P.D.V Kagome:

**-No te preocupes, no diré nada.**

_**-Bueno me tengo que ir Inuyasha… Me reclaman en mi mundo. Volveré y cuándo lo haga comenzaré a ayudarte…**_

**-Vale, pero sabes que Zaira…**

_**-Dime. –Sonrrió.**_

**-Eres una joven muy hermosa, de las dos formas. Y más si sonríes y no amenazas.**

_**-Gracias Inuyasha- Y nos reímos juntos- Pero no me debes coquetear para que no vuelva.**_

**-Cachis, y creí que iba a resultar…**

_**-Es que eres muy infantil, cielito. Muchos antes que tu intentaron hacerlo antes pero soy invencible.**_

**El orgullo es una forma de egoísmo.**

No me lo podía creer…

Mientras yo platicaba con el dueño de la posada para hacerle yo la comida a Inuyasha y sorprenderlo con su favorita… Él se había encontrado una diversión con la que se fue a su dormitorio.

No pude evitarlo y noté como las lásgrimas surcaban mi rostro. Pero por desgracia, antes de irme Inuyasha salió de su Habitación y me vió en el suelo llorando.

**El cuál odia al orgullo ajeno.**

P.D.V Inuyasha:

Se me murió el alma al ver a mi pequeña Kagome así… Un momento… ¿Mi pequeña Kagome? NO ERA MI PEQUEÑA KAGOME! En que tonterías pienso!

Sacudía mi cabeza y me acuclillé a su lado. Le intenté acariciar el rostro pero lo giró bruscamente dándome a entender que no la tocase.

-Kagome, que te pasa…

P.D.V Kagome:

Que me pasaba… ¿Qué QUÉ ME PASABA?

Me pasaba que mientras yo cocinaba por su felicidad y comodidad él estaba en su habitación haciendo ''Cosas de Mayores'' como las llamaba mi madre… Era un insensible, estúpido completo desvergonzado!

-No me pasa nada… Por cierto… ¿Qué tal es esa tía en la cama Inuyasha? ¿Esa tal Zaira? Porque por lo que oí, lo pasasteis muy bien.

Y me dí la vuelta, con la poca dignidad que en ese intante me quedaba, dejándolo sentado en el suelo con una mueca sorprendida y una fuente con la comida esparramada en el suelo…

Porque… No logré entender como ese tonto de Inuyasha no tiene claro que YO no comparto mi propiedad con NADIE. Porque sí, él era mío.

-PUES SÍ! Contenta? –Lo oí gritar a lo lejos. Mis lágimas volvieron a mis ojos.

-SÍÍÍÍ! –Y cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio con un gran portazo.

**El mal genio es lo que nos mete en líos. El orgullo es lo que nos mantiene en ellos.**

Y pude oír mientras lloraba como el aventaba por una ventada del pasillo la fuente irritado y esta golpeaba contra el suelo del jardín.

Me acerqué a la puerta y lo oí patear la pared con fuerza. Parecía que quería derribar la posada.

Y después soltar maldiciones sin cesar, algunas a mí, otras a Zaira, otras a sí mismo y otras a la dura pared.

Ante lo último se me salió una risita… Éramos TAN infantiles los dos.

Abrí la puerta y asomé un ojo. Lo vi girarse sorprendido y rápidamente corrí a sus brazos disculpándome por mi anterior comportamiento.

Noté sus brazos abrázandome también y sonreí mientras me pedía también disculpas y me afirmaba que Zaira era solo una vieja amiga a la que vió por la ventana y con la cuál habló.

-Perdonado- Le dije sonriente.

-Gracias… -Dijo antes de besarme dulcemente la mejilla.

Luego se giró y se fue, mientras yo, todavía sorprendida y roja, me tocaba el lugar específico del beso.

**Pero es lindo ver que el orgullo de alguien aflora por ti.**

**Un capítulo extralargo en el que sale Zaira por 1º vez para todos ustedes! Espero que me perdonen por la tardanza y feliciten a la gran actriz Zaira! –**_**Gracias, gracias…**_


	10. Más cerca que nunca de padre

**Un cortito capitulo que se me ocurrió leyendo la nota de un chico que tubo que abandonar su historia a causa de la muerte de su madre… Esta hisotira es para él, para su madre, y de todo corazón para mi fallecido padre. –**_**Disfrutenla todos en sus honores. –**_**Gracias Zaira, y eso mismo… Disfrutenla.**

FOR: _Padre._

Y aquí estoy hoy… En aquel lugar de Ciudad Real Higurashi que tanto deseaba conocer… Aquel que mi madre por unas mentiras desconoce… El que ansiaba llegar a poder visitar desde que lo descubrí…

**Hoy es el día de mi aniversario,****  
><strong>**he cumplido ya 18 años,****  
><strong>**y tan sólo un deseo me persigue…**

Pude entrar gracias a Inuyasha… Pues él ya poseía el pase conforme era mayor de edad… Aunque por un pensamiento muy machista yo no lo soy, ya que no estoy casada y por lo tanto si no me caso no seré mayor de edad hasta los 25…

**En un día así tu me esperaste,****  
><strong>**en un día así tu me abrazaste,****  
><strong>**y ahora sólo un deseo me persigue…**

Después de tantos años… Por fin pude llegar lo más próxima a vos posible… ¿Sabeis? Puede que no os conozca pero diré con certeza la cosa de la que más segura estoy y estaré en mi vida…

**Que desde el cielo tu mires,****  
><strong>**no te he dejado de esperar.****  
><strong>**Que desde el cielo tu me mimes,****  
><strong>**yo no te dejaré de amar.**

Os quiero. Sí os quiero… Os quiero por las descripciones de madre… Por lo que vos la amasteis y hicisteis por nosotras… Lo que disteis por estar con madre… Lo que luchasteis por darme la vida… Por nuestra felicidad a costa de la vuestra…****

**Cada noche yo me escapo a verte,****  
><strong>**las estrellas son mis confidentes,****  
><strong>**se que en alguna de ellas tu me esperas.**

Muchas veces clamé vuestra ayuda… Muchas veces os rezé… Otras tantas lloré escuchando a madre hablar de vos… Sufrí oyendo su llanto y disfruté con sus narraciones de vuestra infancia juntos…****

**Necesito tanto tus palabras,****  
><strong>**me hace falta lo que tú me dabas****  
><strong>**y ahora solo un deseo me persigue...**

Y si he de seros sincera… Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo al saber que vos sois mi padre…****

**Que desde el cielo tu mires,****  
><strong>**no te he dejado de esperar.****  
><strong>**Que desde el cielo tu me mimes,****  
><strong>**yo no te dejaré de amar.**

Os amo y amaré sobre todas las cosas… Y en todo momento y lugar…

**Ohhhh... No! Que desde el cielo tu me mires...****  
><strong>**No te dejado de esperar...****  
><strong>**Oh nooo! Que desde el cielo tu me mimes...****  
><strong>**Yo no te olvidaré, papá..**

BY: _Kagome Higurashi._


End file.
